Sex
by Swiper. No swiping
Summary: If you click on this, you deserve it.


_This is my very first lemon. I hope you enjoy it!! R&R!!!!!_

_SONAMY FOREVER!!!!1 LOLOLOL X3  
_

--

I want to start and say I did everything expected of me.  
Just a disclaimer.

You know the drill.  
Romantic dinner.  
Romantic walk in the park.  
Flowers, candy.  
You name it, I did it.

All to set the mood.

You know.

Where my bros at. You know what I'm on about.

When you cats take your main squeeze out for all this shit, there's a reason. More than just spending time together. More than just seeing your lady's face light up when you get out of the taxi in front of her favorite restaurant.

And you've been lying to yourself if you think otherwise.

Let me paint you a picture of how this usually goes down, right?

Cut to me, sitting in the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror.

Hunched over the sink. Breathing hard.

Feeling sick.

I've got the sink running, but I can still clearly hear a "SONIKKU ^_^".

Which means she's ready.

Who knows what kind of slutty outfit she's picked this time.

Nurses, cops, devils.  
Nuns. That was a fun one.  
You name it, she's done it.  
And I've done it.  
Huhuhuhuh.

Back to me. I'm feeling sick.

Don't know why. I haven't been sick lately. Perfect health. Didn't eat too much. Don't know what this is I'm feeling. Some kind of internal pain.

AMY: SONIKKU? ARE YOU GENKI? D:

I shout that I'm coming.

Another transparent attempt at making a sex joke.

I tell her I'm coming and I open the door. The hallway is cool. At the end of it: our bedroom. The door is cracked slightly. I think she's lit some candles.

AMY: :3 KEEEE!

There she is. Dressed in some lingerie I've never seen before. Must be new. She probably bought it just for tonight.

She did light candles. What's more is she scattered rose petals all over the bed.

It's not really that romantic anymore.

We've done this time after time after time.

I say: Hey, you.

No it's not very charming. I want you to keep in mind that I'm still feeling pretty sick. In pain or something.

I waddle over to the bed. Take my sweet time. Tease her a little. I saw this in a porno once. Or a soap opera. I can't remember.

AMY: :DDDDDDDD

I've seen so many I can't tell the difference anymore.

I say: You look beautiful tonight, Amy. You're always so beautiful.

My hand reaches out, touches her face.

She takes my glove off with her teeth.

This would be sexy, but it's really nothing new for us. She's done it a million times. I've grown used to it.

AMY: KEEEEEEEEE ^_^ SONIKKU :DDDDD

You know, there are lots of reasons I shouldn't be dating Amy.

One: she's way too childish. She's always shouting and using emoticons. Even when I'm right next to her. I've tried expressing this, but she never seems to get it. Not for long, anyway.

Two: she insists on using a Japanese translation of my name. Even though I've told her again and again that no one has ever called me that in my life, and that no one ever will. I don't like it. But still, she insists.

Three: that 'keeeeeeee' noise. What the fuck is that.

There are many reasons I should just turn around right now and walk out.

But who would turn down sure-thing sex? Dudes: you're with me on this, right? You'd fuck a mongoloid if you knew it was a sure thing.

I'm impatient, so I rip the lingerie right off her. Ruins it all, sure, but it turns her on.

Well, I'm pretty sure it does anyway.

AMY: OOOOH :9 YOU SO SEXY

It's not like I wear any clothes, other than my gloves. Or my shoes. Getting naked isn't a hassle. I do it myself.

I crawl into bed. Chasing her. Cornering her. Making some sexy faces. Right? Right. Deeeeeeeelicious.

This is when Amy goes: "SONIKKU I WANT YOU INSIDE ME :D"

Just like she's practiced. We've practiced.

Then we lock hips. Pelvis to pelvis. Thrusting. Sweating. Grunting as we try to create some kind of friction between us. Something amazing we've never felt.

That's right: never felt.

Amy says she wants me "inside her". A line we picked up from some human porno we watched back there. I thought it meant something important.

There's nothing to stick inside her. And there's nowhere to stick anything inside. Nothing.

Just skin on skin slapping together.

I half-heartedly thrust my hips into hers. Trying very hard. She acts like it feels good, even though I know it doesn't feel like anything different.

I could be rubbing my elbow onto her arm with the same amount of vigor. It would feel exactly like this.

And we've tried. God knows, we've tried. Watching humans fuck on our television. All different kinds. Softcore, hardcore. Child. Watching, but not really understanding what it was that was happening.

Pull away. Pull off her. Feeling dizzy.

The important thing to remember is that I still feel sick. And now sweaty, and exhausted.

I don't know what to do.

I fall off the bed.  
Hit the floor.  
Eat carpet.

That was another joke for you. You turd.

Neither of us says a word.  
Sit there in silence.

Attempted fuck number 1,817 has failed.

And the previous 1,816 have all been the same.

Sorry to disappoint you.

Amy gets up from the bed.

AMY: I'M HUNGRY SONIKKU

We just ate dinner, Ames. At the most expensive restaurant in Station Square. I paid out of my ass for that meal. Are you really hungry again?

AMY: DO YOU WANT WAFFLES XDDDDD

If you get fat, I'm not going to fuck you anymore. I don't bone porkers, sez I from the floor.

She doesn't say anything in return. Just walks out the door.

That's weird. Usually when I say anything less than pleasant to her, she'll start crying and run to the park. Then we have to waste an entire chapter with me apologizing to her and reaffirming our love. Or saving her from some rapist. Or both. You know.

Push myself off the floor.

The whole room is spinning. The pain is too intense for me to even stand up straight.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what this is, or how to make it stop.

I've been feeling it for months now. I haven't been able to run. Not at all.

I'd go to a doctor, but I'm too much of a pussy. I guess.

Collapse on the toilet. I'm wondering if I'm going to vomit. I'm swallowing hard and I feel feverish. This heat, this sickness stuck in me. I don't know what it is. It won't go away.

AMY: SONIKKUUUUUUU I MADE WAFFLES KEEEEE :3

All I can think about is sex.

Doing the horizontal rumba. Hot and dirty, nasty fucking where I'm pressed up against a million faceless women, a million pairs of tits and ass. Grinding up against them, fucking them. Finding some kind of release in ho after nappy-headed ho.

That's all I want.

And I can't have it.

AMY: DO YOU WANT ANY WAFFLES

Begin rubbing my crotch. It doesn't feel any better. Just keeps on burning.

AMY: SONIKKU?! ARE YOU OKAY DESU?!?!?!

I need to do something.

But I don't know what.

I'll be right out, I say.

Stumble out of the bathroom. Practically fall down the stairs.

I have to do something.

AMY: SONIKKU HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR WAFFLES?

I need some water. Or something. I'm burning up.

I think I'm sick, I say.

AMY: OH NO D: D: D: THAT'S NOOOO GOOD

My eyes narrow.

Seriously, what the fuck. Bringing up my old AoStH shit. I can't even tell if she's being serious or if she's just making fun of me.

But Amy doesn't do anything. Just looks at me expectantly, holding a pan of burnt dough. The stench is starting to get to me.

I waddle past her, reach for a glass.

Fill it up with water. Down the whole thing.

AMY: HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR WAFFLES SONIKKU

I don't feel like eating, I say. I'm not feeling well.

AMY: D: BUT I PUT PEANUTS AND SOAP IN 'EM

And then something inside me snaps.

I turn, pointing at her. That's not even funny. That's an Invader Zim reference. It's not good humor to rely on someone else to write your jokes for you. It's only good for drawing a few chuckles from some stoned-ass nigga reading this. Hell, I wouldn't even expect that.

AMY: ;__;

No, Amy. I'm not dealing with your fucking emoticons anymore.

Step forward. She steps backward.

Oh you poor thing, you.

You listen to me, you bitch–

The plate of burnt dough clatters to the floor.

In the same instant I throw the glass.

An instant later it shatters against her face, a shard cutting a small horizontal line beneath her eye.

Something sharp inside me twists.

I'm on top of her before she hits the floor.

Oh god. Oh god.

AMY: SONIKKU WHAT DID YOU DO

_That felt good._

AMY: SONIKKU???

Blood wells up from the fresh cut. I wipe it off with my finger.

_That felt really, really good._

Slide the finger in my mouth and groan.

There we go.

AMY: SONIKKU?? ARE YOU OKAY???!??!

And something inside me tells me that this is worth continuing.

Amy.  
Sweet, sweet Amy.  
I want you to be quiet and do what I tell you.

AMY: SONIKKU YOU'RE SCARING ME D:

I promise you this is going to feel good.

Pick up a kitchen knife from the counter.

Spread your legs.

AMY: NOOO SONIKKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING D: D: D:

I told you to spread your legs.

She's taking too long so I pry her legs open for her.

Now this is going to hurt at first.

I can barely contain myself. Grinning ear to ear.

It'll hurt, but it'll feel good after it stops hurting, okay? I promise.

AMY: SONIKKU STOP I DON'T LIKE THIS

Don't you trust me?

AMY: SONIC PLEASE. STOP.

I love you, Amy.

AMY: SONIC! SONIC PLEASE. DON'T DO THIS.

The tip of the knife disappears under her skin.

She squeals as I push it further into her.

And I can't tell you why, but this feels incredible.

Amazing. Like no other sensation I've felt before.

You feel so good, I hiss.

AMY: PLEASE, SONIC, IT HURTS

I'm tired of the bitch talking, so I put my hand over her mouth. She screeches again.

I love her. I want to make her feel this. I want to share this with her.

Her juices dripping on my hand. She's so wet. I start to move the blade deeper. In a little farther, then out. Then back in again.

Oh my god.

Oh god, oh god this feels so amazing. I'm moaning. I can't control it. I don't know what's happening to me.

Back in. Back out. The sound of the metal chafing against her split tissue fills the air. Chunks of muscle come out with the knife.

The tightness in my chest disappears. The heat and pain in my crotch mutates. Feels good. This twisting. This pressure.

Her blood all over my chest.

Oh god you're so tight, so warm, and I don't know why I'm saying it, but I am.

I can't help it.

This feels so good.

Stabbing, stabbing, thrusting, her blood is spraying all over my arms and I'm going oh god, oh god, more. The fever is breaking. I can feel the sweat on the back of my neck.

Oh god this feels so good, and Amy's screaming. Amy's screaming, louder than I thought anyone could scream, and I love it. I love it. I love her so much.

I stick my fingers in her mouth. Pull on her tongue. Rip it out. You dirty slut, I shout. You love it. Oh god. Oh god. More. Stabbing the knife into her. Keep doing that, yes, yes, oh god, faster.

I'm into her deeper than ever before. I'm almost up to the hilt of the kitchen knife, pulling it out, shoving it in, pulling it out, oh god, oh my god you're so good at this, you whore, you filthy whore, you want me inside you, don't you, oh god, you're so tight I'm going to–, and suddenly I feel this lurching sensation inside my stomach, this sudden numb feeling in my legs and I'm choking on my breath and everything turns white and I'm falling forwaAAAAA AAAAAAA AAA AAAAA AAAA. AAAAA AA AAAAAAAA AA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAAA, AAA A AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAA AAA AAAAA AAAA. AAAAA AA AAAAAAAA AA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAAA, AAA A AAAAAA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAAAA. A AAAA, AAAAAAA, AAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAAA AA A AAAAA. AAAAAAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA, AA AA AAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAAA AA AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAA, AAA AAAAAAA AAAA AAA AAA, AAA AAAA AAA AAAAA. AAAAAAA, AA'A AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA, AAA AA'A AAAA AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAA AAA AA AAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAAAA. A AAAA, AAAAAAA, AAA AAA AAAA A AAAA AA AAA AAAA AAAA A AAA, AAAAAAAA AA AA A AAAAAA AAAAAAAAA, AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAA AAAAA AAA AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAAAAA AAAA AAAA AAA AAAAAAAA AAA, AA AAA AAA, AAAAA, AA AAAA. AAAA AAAAA AAAA AAAA AA AAAAAAAAA. AAAA AAA AAAAAA AAAAA. AAAAA AAA AAAAAAAA AA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAAA, AAA A AAAAAA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAAAA. A AAAA, AAAAAAA, AAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAAA AA A AAAAA. AAAAAAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA, AA AA AAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAAA AA AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAA, AAA AAAAAAA AAAA AAA AAA, AAA AAAA AAA AAAAA. AAAAAAA, AA'A AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA, AAA AA'A AAAA AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAA AAA AA AAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAAA, AAA A AAAAAA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAAAA. A AAAA, AAAAAAA, AAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAAA AA A AAAAA. AAAAAAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA, AA AA AAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAAA AA AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAA, AAA AAAAAAA AAAA AAA AAA, AAA AAAA AAA AAAAA. AAAAAAA, AA'A AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA, AAA AA'A AAAA AAAA AA AAAA AAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAA AAA AA AAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAA. AAA A AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAAAAA AAA, AA A AAA AAAA AAAA A AAAA. AA AA AA AAAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAAAA. A AAAA, AAAAAAA, AAA AAA AAAA A AAAA AA AAA AAAA AAAA A AAA, AAAAAAAA AA AA A AAAAAA AAAAAAAAA, AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAAA AAAAA AAA AAAAAAAAAA. AAA AAAAAA AAAA AAAA AAA AAAAAAAA AAA, AA AAA AAA, AAAAA, AA AAAA. AAAA AAAAA AAAA AAAA AA AAAAAAAAA. AAAA AAA AAAAAA AAAAA. AAAAA AAA

*spurt*

Was it good for you?


End file.
